Purple Hearts
by Kibahina11
Summary: The academy is having a dance and everyone has dates. Sakura isn't happy when her boyfriend doesn't asks her, but she gets to be with Sasuke that night... Who will make her happier? Clueless Onotashi? Or romantic Sasuke who loves her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story might be a little off character... I wrote it the way my friend asked me to, and if she likes it, it's fine with me. But I hope somebody out there likes it! ^_^**

On a warm day in Konoha Village, Sakura smiled to herself as she thought of the dance the academy is going to have for the end of the Chunnin exams. She was hoping her clueless boyfriend, Onotashi was gonna ask her to go. She skipped a little in her step as she thought all the romantic stuff that could happen that night. She looked to her left and saw Onotashi there and she ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey Onotashi!" Sakura said excitedly.

"What's up Sakura," he replied smiling.

"Oh I was just thinking about the dance the academy is gonna have in a few hours," she said giving him hints.

"Oh yeah huh? Well I'm not gonna go," he said laughing.

"Oh... Why not?" she asked.

"Just... I don't feel like partying."

"Oh, well hope you find something to do that night," she said with disappointment.

"Yeah might hang out with the guys," he said grinning. "Well see you later Sakura okay," he added and hugged her goodbye.

Sakura walked slowly to anywhere she could find to sit down. She sighed as she thought of her relationship with Onotashi. He hadn't treated her like a girlfriend, and he hadn't KISSED her... Well they did, but not a real kiss... Just small tiny innocent pop kisses... It was annoying to know your own boyfriend didn't really kiss you.

As she stared into space, Sasuke saw her and sat down next to her and said, "Hey Sakura."  
She was startled and she greeted him back as she blushed.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked with concern.

"Oh...well..." Sakura started and she told him about Onotashi.

He nodded as she finished and told her with SHYNESS in his voice, "Well... I was hoping to go too but I have no one to go with... Wanna come...with me...?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she stammered out blushing a little, "Oh y-yes! I'd love to Sasuke!"

He smiled and faintly blushed and told her he'd go pick her up and that he couldn't wait to soon an as Sakura got home running with speed, she phoned her best friend, Hinata and told her everything that had happened.

Hinata said smiling, "Wow that's great! I'm glad that you're happy about it..."

"Well don't worry Hinata, you'll find someone. Maybe Kiba will ask you out!" Sakura told her imagining her blushing.

"Oh I-I hope..."Hinata whispered.

Sakura then told her that they had to go shoppingeither way ASAP and she sprinted off to her house and dragged Hinata to the mall.

**Sasuke's POV:  
**  
As Sasuke walked, he smiled to himself now that he had the chance to be with Sakura. He walked towards his friends that were nearby and greeted them. All of them talked of random stuff for a bit then the subject of the dance came up.

"Who are you going with Kiba?" Shikamaru asked him.

Kiba stayed quiet a little and said, "Well I really wanna ask Hinata, but I don't know if she will go with me..."

"Dude just ask her," Sasuke said cheerfully. "You never know unless you try!"

Kiba stared at Sasuke for a moment then grinned at his dorky behavior and agreed to ask Hinata later on. They didn't bother asking Shikamaru since he is OBVIOUSLY going with Temari. Then they got to Onotashi and said he didn't wanna go at first but now regretted it and wanted to take Sakura.

Sasuke freaked out a little then when they got to him he said, "Oh well I asked this very pretty girl since her CLUELESS AND IDIOTIC boyfriend was being a jerk and she said yes."

All they guys, even CLUELESS Onotashi, nodded their heads and wondred who it could be and decided to wait for tonight. Sasuke immediately texted Sakura and told her about Onotashi and prayed with all his might that the night would end in a magical, perfect way for him and Sakura...


	2. Chapter 2

As Sakura dragged Hinata to the mall, she felt her phone vibrate and saw a text from Sasuke saying that Onotashi was gonna ask her to the dance any minute. And no sooner than that, she got the message, Onotashi texted her and asked if she wanted to go to the dance with him.

She took a deep breath and replied, _Oh how about we go in a group with the others? A friendly hang out... :)_

Onotashi replied,_ Oh well yeah that's a good idea... :) _Sakura sighed in relief and continued lookinga at the dresses with Hinata.

"Oh Sakura, do you think K-Kiba-Kun will notice m-me in any of these dresses?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Duh! He will Hina!" Sakura exclaimed shaking Hinata's shoulder. "He will see what a sexy chunnin you are and be like a little puppy following you around."

Hinata blushed a light pink and grinned happily at Sakura. As they were looking through the racks, Sakura told her of what happened with Onotashi and Hinata told her not to not worry, and that the night was going to go amazing!

Sakura smiled at her best friend and they continued dress shopping...

**Meanwhile with the guys:**

Sasuke was looking through at his tux he had recently bought a few weeks ago. He looked around and Kiba was looking nervous as he texted Hinata to ask her, Shikamaru was looking as lazy as ever, and Onotsashi looked clueless but a little upset and with a determined face.

The guys were trying to comb their hair and look nice for their dates for tonight. Everyone of them looked excited, but Sasuke was very nervous. He had told Kiba about it and all he said was to relax and try not to worry so much. Sasuke took a deep breath and started changing.

**Girls' POV:**

While they were looking for their dresses, Hinata got a text from Kiba saying: _Hey wats up... Umm I was wondering...if you wanna go to the dance with me... :)  
_  
Hinata smiled her big smile and ran to Sakura and shook her shoulder and told her about what happened. Sakura smiled and conragulated her and Hinta texted back saying:_ Oh yes! :) I would love to go with you Kiba-kun! :))_

Finally, after Hinata's moment, the two girls found the _PERFECT_ dress for each of them. As soon as they bought them, Sakura and Hinata rushed through the roofs of Konoha to get ready as quickly as their Chunnin speed could take them.

When they reached Sakura's house, they dashed inside and began to get ready. Once both had taken a shower, done their hair and make up, they put on their heels as a knock was heard on Sakura's door.

The two girls looked at each other and grinned. The night was finally here! And hopefully there will be many romantic experiences with no drama... Unfortunately, for this night to get romance, there will be the **BIGGEST **drama all of them have seen...


	3. Chapter 3

When there was a knock on Sakura's door, the two girls quickly gave themselves one last fix up, and they ran to the living room. Once they put on their cloaks, they opened the door and Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru and Temari came in and greeted the girls.

"Hey you girls..." started Sasuke as he looked at them. "You look nice?" Kiba looked thoughtful and agreed with him even though they couldn't see how their dresses looked. As soon as Kiba agreed, both Hinata and Sakura looked at each other and smirked. They both took off their cloaks and showed off their dresses making Kiba and Sasuke's jaw drops all the way to the floor with their eyes growing wider.

Hinata took off her turqouise cloak and revealed her turquoise dress. It was beautiful short dress with a diamond heart in the middle, a v-neck torso tied from the neck, bare back and Hinta looked beautiful with her silver heels, her hair curled with a small tiara with heart stones her head. Plus, she decided to put on make up, and it made her look dazzling. Kiba's mouth would have gone over his head if it could, and all he could do was eye her up and down with his eyes making her blush a deep shade of red. Sakura, had taken her purple cloak and showed off her purple dress. She also looked ravishing with her dress. It was short and poofy from the bottom. It was strapless, tube top, and with a silver sash across the middle. She had her hair straighten, with a small tiara on her head with flowers, and she too had silver heels. And she just made Sasuke drool a whole bucket of his drool.

Sakura only smiled at him and giggled. As the two guys snapped out of their state of distraction, they offered their arms to the girls and they took them. Both of the best friends were giggling to one another since their dates looked very handsome. Kiba was wearing a tuxedo with a blue vest, the color of Hinata's dress, and with a rose corsage on his button. He aslo had his hair normally but he fixed it up a little and tried his best to look nice. Sasuke, was wearing a whole black tux, with a small bow, and a purple daisy corsage. His hair was like he usually he had but also tried to look nice for his date.

Shikamaru and Temari also looked very nice. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a jacket and slacks, and Temari was wearing a pink dress slightly longer than Hinata's, a bare back, with straps, and a pink cloak.

As they were getting in the limo, all Kiba could do was flirt with Hinata and make her blush very much. Sasuke couldn't help but drool and stare at Sakura the whole time making her giggle. The teens were on their way to Onotashi's house to pick him up, but none of them in the car were expecting something so dramatic and VERY shocking especially for his own girlfriend who has always loved him very much... Just then, Onotashi came out of his house with...A DATE!

Everyone in the limo had their eyes wide and jaws open. They looked at Sakura and she looked the most shocked and offended of all of them. His date was a girl about his age, with medium length red straight hair, eye glasses, and she was wearing an orange knee length dress with thin straps and golden heels. She was laughing at one of Onotashi's random jokes as they walked towards the limo. Everyone inside got back to commotion and Hinata gave Sakura a _Don't worry_ smile and Sakura returned it with her big grin. Hinata knew her best friend was going to act as if nothing was happening during the whole night.

"Hey you guys!" Onotashi greeted as he helped his date into the car. "I'd like to introduce Bijou, my date," he added. Sasuke looked like he wanted to rip apart Onotashi limb from limb the way he was talking. During the whole ride, everyone was talking among each other about the dance and how things would turn out, but Bijou didn't seem very interested in the whole conversation and just smiled and nodded with most of the discussions.

Just then, Shikamaru asked how Onotashi asked Bijou out and he just said that it was a friend he knew for a year now.

Sasuke gave him a suspiscious look and asked, "But how come you didn't come with Sakura at first? Aren't you going out?"

"_No_," Onotashi replied but with a SMILE.

Sakura bit back an urge to punch Onotashi and his lovely little friend outta the limo into the Sand Village but she thought to herself,_ Oh I see how it is... Fine I'll play his little game..._Sasuke then glanced at Sakura and she gave him a smirk that he returned.

Then Sasuke said, "Oh well you wanna know who I came with Onotashi?"

"Who?"

"Sakura is my perfect, beautiful date..." Sasuke said as he gave Sakura a gentle embrace. She giggled and said, "Yeah he's the sweetest guy ever to ask me to a dance. I'm glad I came with him an not anybody else."

Onotashi said indifferently, "Oh..." But on the inside everyone who knew him good enough, knew he was getting jealous.

Although Onotashi's date looked as clueless as he does, she didn't seem to want to try and calm him down or comfort him in the whole ride, Sakura and Sasuke were flirting with each other in any possible way and secretly, both loving the flirting between each other. Everyone was beginning to have a good time, although Onotashi was dying of jealousy on the inside...But that was just the begining of the night full of drama and the romance to come along with it for some certain people...


	4. Chapter 4

The whole way to the dance, Sasuke and Sakura kept flirting with each other. Even Hinata got a little courage to flirt back with Kiba, but kept the same shade of red on her face. Temari and Shikamaru remained the same as usual, but Onotashi and Bijou weren't even talking... At all! The most Onotashi did was glance at her, then look out to the window. Bijou looked as if she wished she wasn't even there with the others.

Once they got to the dance, the whole group went to go and sit down at a table. Moments later, the music began to play. Sakura started to move in rythm with the duranguense, and Sasuke noticed this.

He got up and said, "Hey Sakura let's dance!"

The medic ninja didn't hesitate at all. She got him by the arm, and smiled at him by his request. But before Sasuke is pulled away, he gives Kiba a deathly look meaning, _Ask Hinata to dance, or else!_

Kiba nodded quickly and said, "Hinata, wanna dance with me?"

Hinata blinked a few times, her face slowly blushing darker each time, but agreed to go with him to the dance floor.

Most of the couples on the dance floor were already dancing, except for Bijou and Onotashi... They were just sitting down, not doing anything at all. Bijou was in her own little world thinking of something other than the dance, and Onotashi kept looking around the room, especially around where Sakura and Sasuke were at.

But nobody seem to notice them; they were having way too much fun dancing. After a few songs, Kiba and Sasuke spin their partners and now Sakura is dancing with Kiba, and Hinata is dancing with Sasuke. As Sasuke and Hnata danced, he took advantage of the moment to ask Hinata everything about Sakura.

"So Hinata, what should I know about Sakura? I mean, what does she like? What does she like to do? How do I get her attention? What's her type of guy?" Sasuke asked as he threw question after question to Hinata now wondering what interested the pink haired chunnin.

"O-ok Sasuke! Hold on! One by one... Sakura likes to practice her m-medic skills, she loves to d-dance, she's a s-strong young woman..." Hinata started. "You can get her attention by by just talking to her, and she likes guys who dance, that will be a very nice guy to her, and from her point of view, is c-cute."

Slowly, Hinta began to fill Sasuke's head with information about Sakura, from her favorite color to her favorite newspaper. Then Sasuke asked, "Should I ask her out?"

Hinata gave him a warm smile and said, "If you f-feel it's the r-right thing to do, then go f-for it."

While this conversation went on, Kiba also began to ask Sakura what he should do...

"Umm Sakura? How should I ask Hinata out?" Kiba asked Sakura.

"You wanna ask her out?" Sakura said with surprise and excitement in her voice.

"Yeah... I've really liked her for a long time now. I just don't know _how _to make her say yes..."

"Well look, this is how you should ask her out," Sakura said. "Do it in an unexpected way that even she won't suspect. That's going to really surprise her because she's liked you for a very long time as well," she finshed smiling mischievously.

Kiba smiled back and thanked her and they both began to make a plan for Kiba to ask Hinata out.

After the conversations, the duranguense music stops and reggaeton begins to play. Feeling bad for the lonely couple on the table, Sakura goes and drags Bijou and Onotashi onto the dance floor with them. They begin to dance along and the fun for them starts. Soon, Kiba pulled Hinata by the waist, (with her blushing wildly different shades of red), and begins to dance along with her. Sasuke grins at his friend, and does the same to Sakura, only instead of blushing, she was grinning so big, the smile could have left her face. Sakura then noticed Onotashi get uncomfortable with the dancing. Poor Bijou was trying to dance with him, and get his attention but he merely ignored her... He left, and went to go sit down at the table, leaving a bewildered Bijou alone on the dance floor.

Onotashi's face suddenly grew into a scowl as he watched Sasuke dance with his "girlfriend". He was already growing very jealous deep inside and knew it wouldn't be long before he exploded. Too bad, that Sasuke and Sakura were too busy to notice this. Sakura was falling more and more for Sasuke each minute they were together and forgot about Onotashi completely. But will the night go as she's always dreamed of? Or end in a complete disastrous mishap? Until next chapter, will Sakura find out!


	5. Chapter 5

The moving music stopped and the slow ones started to play. A specific song called Por Tu Amor (For Your Love) came out and Sakura's heart melted. She _loved _this song very much, even if her clueless of an ex-boyfriend dedicated to her while they danced for the first time. She smiled to herself as she imagined Sasuke and her dancing this song together. And as if he read her mind, he stopped her from walking away and smiled at her and his eyes asked, _Will you dance with me? _Sakura stared in disbelief at him, but quickly beamed at him and gladly went with Sasuke to dance.

Out of the corner of her eye though, she noticed Onotashi look furious. He was glaring at Sasuke and looked ready to pounce on him. Bijou asked him to dance, but being he declined and made Bijou mad as well; she got up and walked to another table with another guy and began to talk to him. Onotashi didn't even notice but was even more mad that his "girlfriend" was going to dance their song with one of his best friends that he knew. Sakura didn't care much, but she knew she had fallen for Sasuke for the longest time and tried to enjoy the moment with him.

Sakura then looked to see if Hinata and Kiba were also dancing, but they were heading back to the table with Onotashi and his dear litttle "friend". On the bright side though, Kiba and Hinata were _holding hands. _Although Hinata was blushing a deep dark red, almost turning purple with embarrassment, she looked quite happy and seemed to be smiling.

The medic ninja smiled at her best friend for her happiness, and turned back to look at Sasuke. He slowly put his arms her waist and she put hers around his neck dancing very closely. Sakura laid her head on his chest and breathed in his scent, and all that was happening. This was too good to be true... She finally found a guy to _really_ make her happy, unlike others and especially Onotashi. She knew Sasuke will make her happy and to make this perfect moment even better, he put his head on hers.

But before Sakura could squeal in delight, Sasuke said, "Sakura I'm really happy you came with me... I couldn't even imagine what would've happen if we hadn't. Now I just gotta ask you something."

Sakura blinked in surprise, and said, "Okay Sasuke, what is it?"

"I know that other idiot guys, especially Onotashi, have hurt you and made you think love doesn't exist," he started as Sakura nodded in agreement. "But I want you to see past all that, and look into more mature guys. You have to see that not all guys are idiots and jerks. I know that they're really hard to find out there in the world, but just know..." He hesitated, as he looked at the table with their friends, and Kiba this time gave him "the look" to make his move. Sasuke took a deep breath and continued.

"Just know, I can be one of those rare guys..." Sakura gasped softly and gaped at him. "I can be there for you, because I really really like you and I wanna be with you so badly. I'm not asking you to love me so soon, or to stop loving Onotashi because you still love him, but I want you to give me a chance to make you happy. I hate seeing you all down and depressed, and I want to be the guy who won't ever deny you, break your heart or just let you down. I'll make sure you're very happy... I just want to know, Sakura will you go out with me and give me a chance?" he finally asked.

Sakura was already staring at him, and now this declaration made her break out in a really big grin. She thought about everything...Yes she loved Onotashi but he had hurt her way too much and sometimes she just couldn't take him anymore. She smiled thinking of her and Sasuke together as she answered, "Wow Sasuke... You don't know how long I've waited to hear a guy say that to me. I've never thought it'd be true, but I guess it just came true... I really like you too Sasuke, and I hope and know that I will be happy with you. Yes... I will go out with you Sasuke Uchiha..."

Sasuke grinned and hugged her tightly. She giggled and then slowly Sasuke, got her chin and looked into her beautiful green eyes. Sakura smiled back and stared back at Sasuke's dark onyx eyes. He gently stroked her chin, making her get goosebumps all over. Sasuke then brought her closer to him and Sakura followed and tip toed up to him. Then their lips met together in a sweet kiss as the special song that now meant even more to Sakura arrived at its stop.

They slowly broke apart and the new couple smiled at each other, and hugged. At the table, Kiba laughed and told Hinata still holding her hand, "About time huh Hinata?" The shy chunnin smiled and said, "Yes i-it is."

Onotashi, though looked completely in shock. He couldn't even say anything and didn't care about anything in the world at the moment. All he did was get up and ran off the to the restroom and stayed there as the Sauske and Sakura came back hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey where's Onotashi?" Sakura asked.

"He ran to the restroom," Kiba answered. "He looked really upset though..."

"Ah I was right," Sasuke said. He brought Sakura's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Don't worry beautiful, I'll go talk to him." Sasuke took off to the restroom, and just as he entered, Bijou came back and asked, "Where's Onotashi at?"

"He's in the restroom talking to Saskue," Sakura responded.

"Ugh he is _sooooo _IMMATURE!" she shouted for the whole world to hear, and aslo making the three friends jump back a few feet away. "I don't even know why I came to this stupid dance with him... It's really obvious he _DIES _for you Sakura..." But then Bijou gave a sly grin and told Sakura she could keep Onotashi all to herself. "I just wanted a good time. Well see you guys later! Tell him I left please!" Bijou waved goodbye and left with another guy, holding hands with him as well.

Sakura couldn't believe it and she got out her phone, send Sasuke a message that Bijou had just left. She bit her lips and thought, _Please knock some sense into him Sasuke... He's _so _stubborn!_

**Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke looked around the restroom stalls for Onotashi. He then found him sitting down on am armchair sniffing and rubbing his eyes. He walked over to Onotashi and put a hand on his shoulder. Onotashi looked up in alarm, and he looked away as he realized it was Sasuke.

"Hey man, you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Onotashi replied, "Yeah I'm alright..."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, not believing him at all; Sasuke saw his eyes, and knew he had been crying. He also knew Onotashi would not get over this for awhile. "Seriously, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Sasuke asked in a concerned way.

"Well you should know," Onotashi replied coolly. "Just go back to your _girlfriend _Sakura... She's probably waiting for you..."

"Ah, I knew it," Sasuke said. "Look man, I know you love her and would do anything for her. But you treated her like crap, not just in the limo, but many other times as well... Sakura was so close to crying in the limo because of what you said..."

Onotashi looked down with shame, and said, "I didn't mean for her to get upset like that... I just- I don't know..."

"Well how would you feel if your own girlfriend denied you in front of everybody?" Sasuke questioned. "That's how she felt in the limo. Sakura loves you so much, more than you know dude... But you didn't know how to appreciate her and all she does for you... And you left Sakura for a girl that just left with another guy," he continued trying not to chuckle at the irony.

Onotashi stared at him in shock and Sasuke said, "Sakura just told me because she cares about you... And I'm not gonn lie to you Onotashi, I really like her a lot and yes I asked her out and she agreed."

"Oh well if she loves me so much, she did a good job going out with you right away..." Onotashi said sadly.

"You are such a Naruto right now!" Sasuke shouted in frustration. "She does love you! You're just too clueless! Plus you've hurt her way too much and she honestly doesn't deserve what you did to her... And I told her that I didn't expect her to stop loving you right away. I told her if she could give me a chance to help her forget about you and all the other problems you have given her in the past... I really like her and I'll do anything to make her truly happy," Sasuke finished.

It was a quiet moment between the two ninja, while Onotashi was thinking. Then, finally, he said, "You're right Sasuke... I did screw up bad..." Then he got up from the armchair and added, "But I won't give up on her just yet... I'll try my best to win her back somehow. Someday, we'll be together again and I will fight for her love..."

Sasuke chuckled and grinned as he said, " Well good luck with that man. It's gonna be really hard to get her back if you ever do..."

Onotashi grinned back and said, "We'll see Sasuke..." He extended his had out to Sasuke and they both shook hands and the two walked back out the table where their friends where at.

**Back with Sakura's POV**

Onotashi and Sasuke came back from the restroom and Sakura sighed in relief. They greeted the two guys and the cumbias began. Onotashi liked these a lot, and he asked Sakura if she wanted to dance with him. She glance at Sasuke, but he just smiled and said, "Go ahead, you guys are friends after all." Sakura smiled at Sasuke and went to dance with Onotashi.

As the two began to dance and Onotashi says, "I'm sorry Sakura... I really messed up things with you... You should just hit me with one of your punches..."

"It's okay Onotashi," Sakura replied. (But she secretly wish she really could just punch him.)

He shook his head and said, "No Sakura. I don't deserve you being so nice to me... I messed up soo badly."

Sakura sighed and said, "Don't worry about it. Past is past now... But I'm sorry about Bijou though she just...you know..."

Onotashi shrugged and said, "I don't really care. I just brought her with me 'cause I was upset you told me we all should go in a group together... I'm sorry about that as well... I...love you...Sakura..."

"Wow," Sakura replied astonished at what he just said. "I...love you too, but I just _can't _be with you anymore... I'm with Sasuke now, and I'm willing to give him a chance to see if he makes me happy," she added cheerfully.

"I know and I respect that..." Onotashi replied. "But I won't give up just yet... I'll win you back someday!" Sakura smiled thinking his chances would be vey low for awhile now, and the two of them just kept dancing till the last of the cumbias came out.

Finally it was time to go back home, and the all of the friends went back to the limo. Temari and Shikamaru holding hands, Sasuke and Sakura holding hands, and even Kiba and Hinata were holding hands!

The limo dropped off Temari at her hotel, Shikamaru at his house, and then went to Sakura's house. Sasuke accompanies her to the front door, hugs her and Sakura tells him, "Thank you for the wonderful night Sasuke..."

"It was even more wonderful because it was with you beautiful..." Sasuke tells her smiling.

Sakura giggled, and blushed a little as he held onto her even more. "Goodnight my angel... See you tomorrow," Sasuke said.

"Goodnight... I... I'll miss you..." Sakura managed to say to him.

Sasuke beamed warmly at her, bent down to her, and kissed Sakura one last time before leaving to his house.

Everybody in the limo was looking through the window, feeling the love the two felt for each other... Onotashi felt hurt and unhappy, but he managed to to feel happy for Sakura. He did not want to see her sad, and that was all that made him happy. Finally Sasuke came back, with the biggest smile he ever had on his face. Kiba slapped him on the back, Hinata smiled at him, and Onotashi congragulated him for having such a perfect girl.

Then, the limo dropped off Sasuke, Onotashi, and finally Hinata. Kiba went with her, and when she looked back the limo was leaving. Hinata looked confused and said, "Kiba! The limo j-just left!"

"I know Hinata!" Kiba said grinning his dorky smile at her. They walked up to her porch and Kiba stopped her and said, "Hinata, I wanna tell you something... It's something, I've been holding in for awhile now..."

"O-okay Kiba, what is i-it?"

Kiba looked at her, scratched the back of his head, and got both of her hands in his. Then he said, "I've liked you for awhile now Hinata... I just can't stop thinking about you most of the time... I get so distracted just by watching you pass by, when we're training, and pertty much just about everytime I see you." Hinata was in pure shock, but she was able to to smile at him as he confessed his feelings.

"I love your personality. I don't care if you're way too shy, I don't care if you suddenly sprout three eyes or something! You'll always be perfect to me, no matter what! I just wanna know... Will you go out with me Hinata Hyuuga?" Kiba finished holding her hand tighter.

Hinata felt her face heat up a bit, and knew she was beginning to blush wildly. She beamed at Kiba and, with all the courage she could muster, she threw her arms around Kiba. He hugged her back, and she managed to to tell him without trying to stutter, "Kiba, you just made me really happy now... I-I feel the same way t-too! I've liked you for the l-longest time as well... I'd be very happy to go out with you Kiba-kun!"

Kiba smiled at her, picked her up and spun her around. After a moment, he put her down and their faces were very close to each other... Kiba smiled at her, and rubbed his nose against hers, making Hinata giggle. Kiba then put his arms around her and brought her closer to him, and Hinata felt his breath near her lips. She then got her hand up to his cheek and stroked the mark of his clan gently in small cricles. Kiba put his hand over hers, and held it there for a moment, until his lips met hers, making Hinata feel the wonders of a first kiss.

The two chunnin smiled at each other, and they sat down on a nearby bench and talked for a few hours outside in the moonlight. After a few hours, Kiba said he had to go, and he kissed Hinata a few more times before he left home. Hinata then waved goodbye to him, and she went inside her house smiling of her newfound love.

The next day Hinata met up with Sakura and told her what happened the night before. Sakura felt happy for her best friend, and happpy herself. Everybody was just so happy and the night before was very magical as well. That day, the girls departed to hang out with their new boyfriends awaiting to see how would it go for them. Two things that are true at the moment, was that Hinata's head was full of Blue Hearts, and Sakura's head will always be full of Purple Hearts for her new love, Sasuke!

**A/N: This the end! I hope everybody who read it out there liked it! ^_^**


End file.
